2 Fast 2 Furious (A Quarter Mile)
by Charger69
Summary: Semi Au of 2 Fast 2 Furious and Au for the rest of the series. Instead of picking just one driver. Brain picks two. His childhood buddy Roman Pierce and a member of the team now serving 10-15 in Lompoc Federal Correction Facility. In exchange for the teams records to be cleared. Written in memory of Paul Walker whom was tragically killed last month.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I don't own Fast and the Furious or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story._**

**_Summary: _**_Semi Au of 2 Fast 2 Furious and Au for the rest of the series. Instead of picking just one driver. Brain picks two. His childhood buddy Roman Pierce and a member of the team now serving 10-15 in Lompoc Federal Correction Facility. In exchange for the teams records to be cleared. This story his written in memory of Paul Walker who was tragically killed last month. _

Chapter 1

"Your gonna roll with Agent Dunn here." The Agent from Customs explained. Brain mentally scoffed at the thought. This undercover sting to get Vernon would be over before it started.

"And if I don't" Brain scoffed slightly. He was not about to go down this path yet again. The FBI had already screwed him over once.

"Well here's a list of the laws you broke in LA. Obstruction of Justice, Adding and a Betting. You know the rap sheet. We can make this all go away, in the interest of justice. If your willing to play ball." Bilkins responded handing the list of laws he had broken by letting Dom and the Team go.

"So what's the idea here? Dunne and me are supposed to be street racers. " Brain scoffed in cynicism of this undercover operations working at all.

"That's Right" Custom's Agent responded unsure of what Brain's motives where behind that question.

"So Dunne. It looks like you and me are going to be partners, bro. So could you tell me what would be the better motor for my Skyline? Gallo12 or Gallo 24" Brain questioned his supposed partner in cynicism.

"Ah a 24" Dunne answer unsure wither it was the right answer.

"See I didn't know pizza places made motors" Brain scoffed. " See man come on. I can't do this. I mean seriously, if this is what you're going to give me. I might as well take my chances in Chino" Brain continued.

"Then we'll get someone else" Bilkins suggested.

"No way man. The only way I'll do this if I get to pick the drivers," Brain offered instead of that idea by Bilkins.

"Alright O'Connor. Who you got in mind." Bilkins asked, not really wanting to know whom Brain wanted as his partner or partners.

"This guy I grew up with Barstow. Roman Piecers. The second driver. A member of Toretto's team. AJ Ortiz. He's serving a dime and half in Lompoc. Oh and another thing when this is done both mine, Rome's, AJ's and the Team records are cleared. Ever that or no deal" Brain said laying out his final offer.

_Lompoc Federal Correctional Facility. _

"I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling of the cell I had inhabited for that passed eighteen months. I had busted V out of police custard three months after the last heist. A little over three months later I was sentenced to 10-15 in Lompoc.

The very same prison Dom had been sent to after he had almost killed Linder. If I had to do time to ensure that the team where safe and didn't get caught by the Feds then I was willing to help.

"Get up Ortiz. You've got a visitor" One of guards Franks I think his name was growled from door to my cell. I got up and put my hands through he bars to be handcuffed. The only visitors I got were Mia about once a week and the Feds about once a months trying to find Dom.

I was lead to a visitation room. I scoffed when I saw it was Spliner or whatever his name was. The Fed with Spliner nodded to Franks to uncuff me.

"What you doing here 'Narc'. Guilty conscious win out or aren't you done destroying my family," I snarled not at all happy to see that bastard of a cop.

"Mr Ortiz whatever your previous relationship with or was with Mr O'Connor is no concern of mine. I have a deal to strike with you. You help O'Connor and me bring down Cater Verona. I can guaranty that the charges and all warrants against you and your family will be dropped as well as your criminal records cleared. " The Fed with O'Connor spoke up.

"What makes you think? I'm going to work with Blondie here." I scoffed at the thought of such crap.

"Your will be able to make your family whole again or you can spend the next eight and half to 13 and half years in prison to think about it" The Fed suggested. If this was my only chance to make the team whole again I was going to do it.

"Alright fine on one condition thought. I anit driving no Jap rice rocket. American Muscle or no deal" I said not fucking around on the subject.

"Ok it's a deal. I call the guard and tell him to let the warden know that you're being released into our custody." The Fed said beginning to walk away.

"Agent " I asked not know his name.

"Bilkins. Mr Ortiz" Bilkins answered telling me his name.

"Agent Bilkins I understand you're a man of your word. If you say all the teams records and warrants will be cleared then it will happen if I help out with this case" I asked, somewhat hoping what he was about to say I was what I thought to be true about him.

"You have my word Mr Ortiz" Bilkins said before leaving to go talk to the warden.

_Barstow California_

It had been maybe a day since I had been released from Lompoc after eighteen months in the clink. We where here in Barstow to find O'Connor's friend Pierce. From what Bilkins and O'Connor had been discussing about Pierce.

He had done three years in jail because of Blondie or maybe not. He had possible screwed over his childhood friend. That was possible one more reason not to trust O'Connor.

Pierce was the one in the Black Chevy Monte-Carlo. He wasn't a half ass bad driver. Better then O'Connor by a long shot. Well at his first Street Race that is. In a matter of five minutes the derby was over and Pierce was the winner.

The announcer was going on in the background. O'Connor's boy Pierce got out of Monte-Carlo. I got a good look at him. He was about between Dom and V's height and shorter then me by two to one and half inches or so.

Pierce spotted O'Connor, me and Bilkins in the crowd and began to walk away pissed from the looks of it. O'Connor said something but I tuned out to what he had said. We followed after Pierce.

O'Connor kept calling out to him but it did no good.

"What ever happens next? Just let it go" O'Connor commented.

"I anit in it" Bilkins said holding up his hands.

"Don't think I'm going to step in for you O'Connor" I scoffed and went about watching and waiting for O'Connor to get his ass kicked like he so rightly deserved.

"Rome" O'Connor called out to him.

"Only my home boys call me Rome. Pig" Pierce snapped at O'Connor. I sniggered under my breath at that comment.

"I anit a cop anymore bro" O'Connor said calmly.

"That true. Blondie here anit a cop anymore" Pierce asked looking straight at Bilkins as he approached.

"That's right no badge" Bilkins commented to Pierce. I only stood back and watched and waited for Piecer to deck O'Conner.

I didn't have to wait long before Pierce threw a swing at O'Connor. It hit him square in the jaw. I said nothing as I followed Bilkins to watch O'Connor and Pierce squabble around in the dirt both of them trying to gain the upper hand on the other.

"Why'd you come here O'Connor" Pierce asked as O'Connor let him go.

"I've got a deal for you" O'Connor responded.

"When I needed your ass. You where nowhere to be found. Now you're tryin to hand out deals." Pierce commented grabbing his anklet as he got to his feet.

"I need you to come to Miami and drive with me. If you do, they'll take off that anklet and clear your record. " O'Connor said trying to convince Pierce to help us.

"I did three years in jail. Three years in jail over you Brain. I know you better then you think" Pierce growled.

"Maybe you don't" O'Connor responded

"You Guys Finished" Bilkins asked.

"Is this deal legit" Pierce asked for the right reasons. I had been screwed over by the Feds once. Namely one of them being O'Connor.

"That's right. If you do this job for us. " Bilkins said speaking the truth. I knew he was telling the truth. He had gotten me out of Lompoc.

"I told you" O'Connor said opening his mouth again.

"Shut Up Punk" Pierce shot back at him. I just said nothing and looked down at the ground and tried not to smirk.

"So you're going to clear my record and get this thing off my ankle" Pierce turned his attention to Bilkins and me.

"That's right. I thought your couldn't wonder more then 100 yards from your home" Bilkins commented.

" Why do you think I parked so close to the derby" Pierce responded angrily to Bilkins.

"Man quit actin like your going to pass this up" O'Connor exclaimed. Nice one O'Connor.

_Miami, Florida._

"So where'd O'Connor spring you from man "Pierce asked, I looked over at him. It was the first time he had said a word to me.

"Lompoc. I wouldn't be in there if it wasn't for O'Connor if he hadn't narked on us" I said going back to looking out the window. Not a minute later we pulled into a Federal building parking lot.

We all got out of the car and headed towards the building. Pierce stopped not quite sure if he wanted to go through with this or not.

"Wait. Hold up" O'Connor said to Bilkins before going to see what Pierce's problem was.

"Hey bro what's going on" O'Connor asked Pierce.

"I don't know if I should be trusting you man" Pierce said, I didn't blame him for not trusting O'Connor.

"Just think of it this way. It's a chance for a fresh start," O'Connor said before starting to walk away from him.

"I wouldn't need a fresh start if it wasn't for you" Rome commented. That got O'Connor's attention.

"Man you've been using that since the day you got busted. So let's just chill out and go do this thing." O'Connor sounded fed up with Rome's on going fucking complaining.

"I don't need to chill out" Rome scoffed.

"Yes you do. And you need to stop blaming me for you're ever mistake. Roman Pierce needs to starting taking responsibly for your own action" O'Connor pointed out in frustration.

"You need to go to hell" Rome chortled.

"And you need to go back to Barstow" O'Connor retorted like a bickering schoolgirl. And walked away from Pierce

"I anit going back to Barstow. " Rome muttered under his breath and finally followed us in to Federal Building.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I don't own Fast and the Furious or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story._**

**_Summary: _**_Semi Au of 2 Fast 2 Furious and Au for the rest of the series. Instead of picking just one driver. Brain picks two. His childhood buddy Roman Pierce and a member of the team now serving 10-15 in Lompoc Federal Correction Facility. In exchange for the teams records to be cleared. This story his written in memory of Paul Walker who was tragically killed last month. _

Chapter 2.

We walked into the Federal Building that turned out to be the US Custom's headquarters here in Miami. We where going to met the undercover Custom's Agent for the Verone case.

At least Pierce and O'Connor had stopped bickering that was a plus. I just wanted to get this case over with so I could go home to LA. A mail van pulled into the large warehouse out the back of the Custom's building.

The door opened to reveal a woman. She all right looking if you where into her type of woman.

"Brain O'Connor, Roman Pierce and A.J Ortiz met Monica Fuentes" Markham the Custom's Agent who had briefs us on Verone

"Do they have background on Verone" She asked, Markham. I rolled my eyes at O'Connor who looking at her like a hungry dog would a bone or in retrospect a female dog in heat.

"They've been briefed" Bilkins responded to her question first.

"Good. All right here's the deal. Verone's looking for drivers. I've arranged for the three of you to join. I've also hired some thugs to make it legit " Fuentes went on to explain.

"When do we start" Rome asked more the egger to start this dame undercover op.

"Right now" Fuentes exclaimed not bullshiting around.

"What are we driving" O'Connor asked as three car covers where pulled off. Rome, O'Connor and my self turned to look at our respective cars. I smiled widely at the sight of 68 Pontiac GTO parked next to the 02 Mitsubishi EVO 7 with from the looks of it was a Mitsubishi Lancer O-Z Rally Addition taillights and DAMD body kits and the 03 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS.

"Don't even think about taking the convertible. It might loosen your mousse "Rome commented as he threw his duffle into the back seat of the Spyder.

"That's cool. That's too much chrome for me anyway. " O'Connor said turning his attention to the EVO 7.

"Dame. Where you'd all confiscate these rims from man" Rome asked no one in particular. He was like a kid for the first time in candy store.

"Check in with us after you met with him" Bilkins said to O'Connor. I just unlock the GTO to have a look inside this monster.

It had standard bucket racing seats. The shifter was a Hurst with Pistol Grip top. It looked like a five speed gearbox. I threw my duffle into the back seat. I pulled on the leaver to open the hood to have a peck at the engine.

It had a standard 400 cubic inch Pontiac V8 under the hood, which all sorts of upgraded parts added to it. I could see NOS injection had been added. I looked over my shoulder as Fuentes was talking to Markham about something.

I slammed the hood shut and walked back to get back behind the wheel. I could see but not hear what Rome and Fuentes where talking about. She was riding with O'Connor. I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

I followed after the two amigos. Brain was in the lead with Rome following and me bringing up the rear. O'Connor roared off ahead of us for some reason. Probably showing off to Fuentes or something.

O'Connor stoped at intersection. Rome pulled up alongside of them I pulled up the other side.

"He did the 'stare and drive' thing on you didn't he. He got that from me. "Rome said before he drove off. I followed after him and O'Connor bringing up the rear this time. We drove for about twenty minutes maybe.

The compound we entered I took to be Verone's place. I took in the 'thugs' that Fuentes had hired. Most importantly their cars. One was BMW, another was a late model Mustang, A Dodge Viper and the two that we had to worry about was the 69 Yenko Camaro and the 70 Dodge Challenger.

"Hey where'd you get those cars at bottom of a cereal box" One of smartass thugs called out to Rome and O'Connor.

"Lo cual es, probablemente, donde encontró a su pequeño culo polla. No es de extrañar que su chica es en las mujeres más de lo que" I shouted over to the smartass.

"Huh Really Funny Fonzie" Rome said giving him the thumbs for being first class dumbass.

About a minute or two later two of Verone's bodyguards where calling the thugs and us over.

"Let's GO" O'Connor said to Rome, I followed after them bring up the rear.

"Keep you mouth shut and follow my lead alright" O'Connor pointed out as we walked towards where Verone's guys where.

"I got this" Rome dismissed anything O'Connor had only said moments before.

"No I'm serious" O'Connor spoke in a deadpan sort of tone.

"Handle your business, I'll handle mine" Rome semi scoffed at O'Connor. It was like I didn't even exist.

As soon as we got over to where Verone's boys where standing they where patting us down for any weapons or wires. All of the thugs had been done. It was just the three of us being pat down.

Rome was the last one to be done. We where all order to stand in line with the thugs. We where just waiting for Verone to turn up. Or rather we where being taken up to met him. The house was too large to be called a mansion more like villa

"Stay" The bald one of the two, orders us like dogs to stay put until Verone turned up.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. My red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday. It sits in a impound lot in Little Haiti. It's about 20 miles from here. The car isn't important. The package I left in the glovebox is. The first team back here with the package. Will have the opportunity to work for me "Verone said right off the bat.

"What are you saying? We got to audition" That would be the whole point of dumbass.

"Nobody's got a gun to your head" Verone dismissed the dumbass's question.

"That's it" Verone finished and walked away back towards his villa.

"Driver's licences. Pass them up" Fuentes took over from Verone. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed my licence. Bilkins had my licence reissued and all the correct paperwork. The bald thug called for us to go.

We scrambled running for our cars. I was the first one to reach my car, Rome and O'Connor next. In a blur we where speeded along the freeway heading for Little Haiti. Rome and O'Connor where playing a cat and mouse game in front of me.

I saw two semi's up ahead with a gap that could only fit one car in between them. O'Connor and Rome speed up. I shook my head and shifted into fourth. I was following on their tail.

I just happen to look in my side mirror about a few minutes later. The guy in the Red Mustang got flattened and a guy in a grey-black Corvette crashed into him. I looked up again to see O'Connor driving backwards down the Freeway giving Rome the finger. Crazy Ass White Boy indeed.

I followed behind Rome and O'Connor through the exit to Little Haiti. Oh for fuck sake. I jerked the wheel to the left to get behind Rome instead running over some Jamaican. I looked into the rear view mirror the thugs where way back behind us.

A mile or so later. We came across a boat yard or impound lot. It was the only one around the area that looked like where you we keep a high end Ferrari impounded. O'Connor speed up taking out the gate. Rome and me followed after into the impound/boat yard lot.

At ever corner was fucking boats. O'Connor nearly cleaned up forklift. The next corner proved there nothing but boats in this god dame fuckin yard. At the very end of the straight was the parking lot.

I spotted the Ferrari, as did Rome and O'Connor. O'Connor pulled up first then Rome and myself. As we walked towards the Ferrari Rome pulled off his shirt for fuck knows why. He smashed the driver's side window.

O'Connor just opened the door. Well done genius I thought to my self. O'Connor went about looking for the package Verone wanted us to bring back to him.

"Look in the centre" Rome offered.

"What" O'Connor asked before looking in the centre glove compartment? .

"Cha-Ch'ing. Now put your blouse back on" O'Connor jarred at Rome.

"Hatter" Rome chuckled slightly before walking back to his own car.

Just then the thugs turned. That's fucking great. I was already in my GTO. I reached over to the glovebox and grabbed my 45 Desert Eagle out. I saw a flash of a gun from the guy in the Challenger.

Just then the familiar sound of cops. Ah shit what the hell where they doing here. Before I could get out of the GTO and have a few shots at the stupid ass pig. Rome beat me to it. He emptied his entire clip into car.

Fonzie and his posse took off not long after the cops showed up. We all took off before the pig could return fire to Rome. Half an hour later we pulled up at Verone's place. Verone was waiting for us there when we got out of our cars.

O'Connor passed Verone his package.

"Hey man you got somethin to eat up in there. We hungry" Rome from what I had gathered had a tendency to have a big mouth.

"Sit them by the pool" Verone whispered to Fuentes as he walked passed.

"Nice. Come on" Fuentes said looking straight at O'Connor. We where walking towards the pool.

"What are you checking her out for" Rome asked, yea O'Connor was most defiantly checking her out.

"I'm not checking her out" O'Connor quickly replied. So what where you doing O'Connor looking at the pathway.

"Yes you where" Rome stated when we finally arrived at the poolside.

"No I wasn't" O'Connor defended himself.

"I seen you checking her out" Rome pressed for the truth from O'Connor.

"Okay so I was. Now shut up" O'Connor responded in semi disgust.

"You shut up. Don't you tell me to shut up" Rome bit back.

"Both you girlies shut up. Unbelievable" Fuentes ordered shutting up both the bickering 'school girls' aka Rome and O'Connor. We all took a seat waiting for Verone to turn up.

"You sure are cosy in this big old mansion. Sleeping with the enemy." Rome commented to Fuentes. But she said nothing in reply to Rome. I looked over to where her line of sight had gone. It was Verone.

"No. No. Sit Down" Verone instructed. O'Connor to sit back down.

"Nice Ferrari you've got in the driveway. " O'Connor attempted to brake the ice between Verone and us.

"I'm glad you like it" Verone responded to O'Connor statement about the Ferrari with sarcasm dripping from it. Verone opened the package that we had gotten from his impounded Ferrari in Little Haiti.

"We did all that for a dame cigar," Rome snorted in disgust. I sent him a waring look from across the table.

"No. You did that for a job. Do you really think I would let someone impound my car? The boatyard's mine. By the way you three owe me a gate. But I'll just take it off your cut" Verone explained cutting bits of his cigar.

"Off our cut" Rome dismissed.

"Yea" Verone confirmed what he just told us.

"I like that." Rome said opening his mouth for second time in a few minutes.

"Good. " Verone muttered lighting his cigar

"So what's this job you've got for us. "? Rome inquired about what this job was that Verone

"Come with me" Verone said getting up, we all followed after him and Fuentes.

"The house has ears in it. I have something I want you to carry from North Beach to The Keys." Verone explained when we where well out of ear shot of the house staff.

"What is it" O'Connor asked.

"Just put it in the car and drive it to me and don't let anybody stop you. Understand" Verone explained.

"Yeah. Any chancer of cop trouble" O'Connor inquired. If Verone said no then that meant he had local cops on his payroll.

"No I'm buying you a window of time, but it won't be open for very long. You make it and I'll personnel hand you a 100,000 at the finish line" Verone confirmed my hunch about him having local cops on his payroll.

"Make it a 100,000 a piece. Look man. Obviously you pockets anit nervous." Rome was just digging a hole for himself.

"Hey. Don't ever touch me," Verone warned.

"Ours are empty. Like I said 'We Hungry' " Rome continued. If he blows our cover and messed up the one chance I had to bring the team back together I was going to personally kill him myself.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you boys join us at the club later tonight "Verone offered with a smile.

"Yeah. Pearl at midnight" Fuentes agreed along with Verone.

"Get to know each other better" Verone finished.

"Sounds Good" O'Connor confirming that we're where going to met him at the club later that day.

"See you tonight "Verone dismissed us.

"See Yea" O'Connor said before started to walk away towards our cars.

"Hey You. Your pockets aren't empty" Verone called after us mainly Rome.

"Dame" Rome muttered under his breath.

"I'll take my cutter back" Verone gestured for Rome to come back over to where he and Fuentes where standing.

"Stupid Ass" O'Connor said to Rome as he walked passed.

"Hey man. I figured you 12 or 13 of these" Rome said handing back Verone his Cigar cutter.

"You're not to bright. Just get out of here." Verone dismissed us again. As Rome walked passed me, I felt like hitting him across the back of the head for good measure.

"Same old Rome. You're doing the same stupid shit" O'Connor started in on him as soon as we where out of ear shoot of Verone and Fuentes

"Get off me" Rome said shoving O'Connor off of him.

"Look running your mouth. Insulting people. Stealing Verone shit" O'Connor continued to rant at Rome.

"You think I'm going to let someone stare me down. I didn't let anybody stand me down in jail, homeboy. You think I'm going to let it fly on the beach. "And You. I'll take my cutter back. His rich ass" Rome returned fire at O'Connor with equally venom.

"And your packing" O'Connor snapped at Rome.

"Like you anit. Exactly" Rome stated.

"From now on I do the talking" O'Connor stated about to get into his EVO.

"You want to do a little more then that" Rome chortle responded

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean" O'Connor asked evidently pissed.

"It means your always getting into trouble of a female. Brain" Rome stated the oblivious. I knew exactly what Rome meant by that about O'Connor.

**_Author's Note:_**_ Translations for the __ cual es, probablemente, donde encontró a su pequeño culo polla. No es de extrañar que su chica es en las mujeres más de lo que means in EnglishWhich is probably where you found your small ass dick. It's no wonder that your girl's into women more then you_


End file.
